


Sparkled

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ashley notices a change in her brother and she confronts him about it which leads to him opening up a bit with her





	Sparkled

“So you two are dating?”Ashley asked her brother 

“We are taking things slow”Duc said to her she had been ragging on him about his love life even after Malcolm introduced him to Carmen 

Carmen was special to him he’s been in relationships before but none that ever felt so serious like the one he’s started with Carmen 

“She makes you happy”Ashley notes she noticed the change in his personality he was usually laidback calm cool and collected reserved but he’s been loosening up 

She had her friend Carmen to thank for having that sort of impact on him 

Ashley has never seen him this way before madly in love full of hope and optimism about his own future 

“I really think this might be it for me that I found my partner in her someone whom can be my equal in all things” Duc rambled to her

“When’s the wedding?”Ashley asked him jokingly which made him turn into a laughing maniac 

 

“You can tease me all you want sis but I can see myself making it with her and it makes me feel so lucky and euphoric”Duc had told her taking her teasing head on 

“You know I love you I mean well”Ashley says her voice was laced in a sweet but serious overtone her eyes set on him 

“If we do ever get that far just know you'll be my maid of honor thank you for not judging me”Duc mentioned to her his eyes lighting up as they sparkled fiercely

“I would make a good maid of honor”Ashley smirked at him 

“Mom has been waiting for either you or Ramon to get married one of these days when it happens if it happens you know you’re going to have to put up with her she can be a bit of a control freak”Ashley warns him


End file.
